Date Night
by AshleyMocha12
Summary: all degrassi students are preparing for a night of their lives as Eli and Clare struggle with the decision to be intimate, Drew and Bianca could have major sexually transmitted issues, Adam and Fiona could be taking a wrong turn and more. edited 11-3-11
1. Chapter 1

Clare's P.O.V

"ITS DATE NIGHT AT DEGRASSI EVERYONE! come and bring your loved one to this awesome event that will have everyone gaga for their other halves!" Sav said over the intercom. I looked across the halls to see if I could find Eli. I spotted him by the drinking fountain getting a drink. I ran over there and jumped on his back.

"ELI!" I screamed as i incidentally caused him to hit his lip on the side of the fountain. He pulled his face up as blood poured out of his now busted up lip. He spit the blood from his mouth and wiped it away.

"Eli I am SO sorry. I'll make it better." I said as i gently rubbed his lip, then kissed it lightly.

"That did make it better. much better." he said as his face grinned a little bit. "so what were you so anxious to get over here to me about?" he asked, grabbing my waist and walking me down the hall. I turned to him and stopped him in his tracks.

"Date Night. did you hear on the intercom? its going to be soo romantic!" i said smiling. Eli looked kind of taken back. He smiled and then kissed me on the cheek.

"And you want us to go Date Night ?" he asked with his amazing smile that any girl would die for.

"Yes, i think it would be very nice if we went. Don't you?" I asked with my convincing smile. he looked as if he needed a moment to think about it. his face turned into a frown, then so did mine. he looked down then looked back into my eyes.

"Of course I'd like to go Date Night with my beautiful girlfriend!" he said more excited than i thought he would be. i was so happy that i hugged him and squeezed his stomach super tight. i then tilted my head up and kissed him once very gently. we then started walking to English class.

Drew's P.O.V

As I was walking to home room, Inoticed Bianca crying by the common area. i rushed over there and sat next to her.

"Bianca what's wrong?" I asked as i put my hand on her thigh. she looked at me then put her head on my shoulder.

"Drew, i have something to tell you." she said as she took her head off my shoulder and looked into my eyes. she looked as if it pained her to say what she was about to say.

"Whats going on?" i asked as i studied her eyes. she wiped her tears then looked at the ground.

"Drew...I can't "hang out" with you anymore..." she said as she was still looking at the ground. i was taken back. i sat there in silence for a moment until the bell rang and knocked the silence. Bianca got up and i pulled her back down. she looked at me and looked sad.

"Did I do something?" i asked, hurt. she shook her head in a disbelief way. she licked her lips and looked at me.

"No..I did something. and its going to end badly for the both of us.. my suggestion to you..go get checked out at a clinic. and if you get bad results...please don't hate me. please?" she said, and my stomach sank. what did she mean "get checked?" , "bad results"...did she..give me an STI? "I have to go Drew..just, get looked at OK?" she said and quickly walked away.

I was motionless. nothing could break me out of the dizziness i felt at this moment.

Adams P.O.V

i noticed Eli and Clare cuddled up on a bench next to English, and decided to walk over there when i spotted Fiona talking to Holly J. i decided to be a little nosy so i walked over behind a trashcan and listened to them talk.

"Adam is...different definatley. but hes worth it. i think im really in something good." Fiona said with a big smile on her face.

"That's great Fiona. you know, since Bobby, someone like Adam is really what you need." Holly J said looking happy for Fiona. Bobby? who's that, and what does he have to do with Fiona?

after school that day...

Drew's P.O.V

i couldn't even go home when i got out of school. i kept seeing Bianca, but she wouldn't even look at me. i walked up the steps to Present Clinic and took a deep breath. who knows what's going to happen when i walk out of these doors. i walked in and looked at the empty room.

"Can i help you dear?" a lady with what looked like a gray wig asked.

"Umm...i need to see a doctor.. i think i might have...an STI." i said after a minute. she looked surprised, but not shocked. she wrote something down and then gestured me to come get it. when i unfolded the note she gave me, it said:

Next door on the right

when i walked to the next door on the right, i trashed the paper and knocked on the door. a woman with blonde hair and dimples in her golden cheeks answered. she smiled with her white teeth and told me to come in. i sat on the mat and started breathing heavily.

"So you think you have an STI?" she asked in a kind voice.

"Yeah..err my girlfriend told me to get checked out and im all confused. how do you know that?" i asked suspiciously.

"this room is specially designed for checking STI's. your safe honey. now all I'd like you to is remove your bottoms and sit down." she said.

"Isn't that kind of why I'm in this problem?" i laughed, but she didn't find it funny. i did as she said and awaited my fait.

Eli's P.O.V

Clare wants to go to Date Night..that wasn't exactly the night i had in mind, but if she wanted this, then I'd have to go. we decided to go to the Dot after school and get some coffees and muffins.

"Eli, I've been thinking and..." Clare said, trailing off on the and. i looked at her and looked suspicious.

"Thinking what? that im sexy?" i joked. she laughed and nodded her head. then she looked serious and grabbed my hand.

"You've had..sex before Eli. i want to have sex to. but with you." she said in a soft voice. i almost spit my coffee out in surprise.

"Clare...what happened to no sex before marriage?" i asked. she looked down, and then back into my eyes.

"this is what i want to do. on Date Night, my parents wont be home. you can come stay the night." she said enthusiastically. i tried to protest but she had her mind made up. i sipped my coffee and wondered if this would be a good idea, because as much as i wanted to, something in me felt like this would all go wrong in the end.

STAY TUNED FOR MORE! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE!

**Author's Note: Story edited on 11-3-11**


	2. Chapter 2

the next day...

Adams P.O.V

i needed to find Fiona so i could ask her about this guy Bobby. the only thing is, how could i bring it up? i knew what i could do, i could say i walked past and over heard them talking. no no that's not right. i got it! i could "conveniently" bring it up in a conversation. i spotted her by the lunch room and hurried over to her. when she saw me running towards her, her beautiful thin lips turned into a smile.

"Hey Fiona, just the girl i was looking for." i said, taking a bow. she curtsied back and we both started laughing.

"well, you found me. what's up?" she asked in a playful tone. i somehow got lost in her eyes and we stared at each other, admiring each others features when her hollow laugh interrupted the silence. i snapped out of my daze and straightened up.

"you know Adam, if you keep seducing me like that, we might get detention for breaking the NO PDA rule." she laughed as she grabbed my hand. we began walking down the hall when i turned to her. the question inside of me was eating out at me like a mosquito. something in me snapped and it all came pouring out.

"Who's Bobby?" i asked, in a tone that came off as me interrogating her. she looked taken back. then her beautiful, sweet eyes turned into angry daggers, pointed straight at me.

"Ex-Excuse me?" she asked, stuttering a bit. i bit my lip and looked down.

"I overheard you and Holly J talking..and she said something about a guy named Bobby...i was just won-" i began, then she cut me off.

"You were spying on me? Adam how could you?" she asked, tears about to spill out. i didn't know me asking would touch her like this.

"Fi, I'm sor-" i began, then she cut me off again.

"Don't call me that. i cant believe you did this to me. i thought you really liked me Adam." she said, a tear falling.

"Fiona, let me explain!" i said anxiously. she gave me the "don't talk to me ever again" look and hurried away. why did i just screw this up?

Bianca's P.O.V

i stood, looking at myself in the girls bathroom. i hadn't bothered putting on mascara this morning, since i knew it might spill all over my face. i couldn't stop crying since i learned i had Gonorrhea. since me and drew have been "hanging out" lately, its possible he could have caught in. i prayed to myself that he didn't get it, because if he did, i could never forgive myself. i felt a tear slide down my eye, then i heard someone walk in the bathroom. i wiped my tear away and looked up to see that goody goody chick, Clare. she walked up to the sink next to mine and began washing her hands. she looked over at me and saw the pain in my eyes. i quickly snapped at her,

"What the heck you looking at st. Clare? never seen someone cry before?" she looked insulted. she stopped washing her hands and went to quickly dry them with the air dryer. i felt bad.

"Hey, sorry about that...I've been having a bad week." i said sympathetically. she looked at me, and half-halfheartedly smiled.

"It's alright. my boyfriend has been going through a tough time also, but like i always tell him, as long as you have patience, things seem to mend themselves." she said, and i could see she was trying to help.

"Emo boys been going through crap too? good to know I'm not the only one." i laughed. then i thought of the some what sexy emo boy who's mysterious attitude and arrogant mind set fitted in with Clare's earthy, heartful, warm personality. i smiled at the thought of two completely different natures colliding into one. what a train wreck.

"if you need a friend, maybe you guys should talk. your both grade 11, and who knows? maybe there's a friendship there." she said as she was about to walk out, then she turned to me like something popped in her head. she looked at me.

"But ONLY as friends." she said then turned to walk out. those 4 words hit me like a bullet. i fell to the ground and tears streamed down my face. the reputation I'm known for has me in this mess, and i have no one to blame but myself.

Clare's P.O.V

as i walked out of the bathroom, i saw Adam and Eli talking by Eli's locker. when i got closer i noticed Adam was upset, and Eli was comforting him. when Adam noticed me walking up, he stopped talking and looked around the hallway.

"Hey guys? whats going on?" i asked suspiciously. Adam looked at me and then his face tightened up, like he tasted something sour.

"Love happened. and like the SPINELESS bug that love is, it bit me in the butt and now I'm standing here looking like a freak, no date to Date Night in 2 Days, and everyone around me is rubbing their relationships in my face like the two of you are about to do if i don't leave this conversation ASAP." Adam snapped very fast. he looked at me and Eli and saw our shocked expressions. he walked away without a word more. i looked at Eli and he did his signature grin. i hit him in the arm.

"Ouuch!" he said, still grinning widely.

"How can you smiling at a time when your best friend is in pain?" i asked, being serious. then Eli did the thing where he slowly edged closer to me and grabbed the hair out of my face, with a seductive, smooth expression on his face. i stood completely still as Elis lips made his way to mine for a brief second. then as i was lost in the feel of his lips, he drew back quickly and laughed. he actually laughed. the smile on my face faded and i looked at him, confused.

"Did i miss something?" i asked. he opened his locker, still laughing. he turned to face me.

"I'm smiling for the same reason you were. because the sight of you brought joy to me." he said, as cute as he wanted too. i smiled slightly and as he was about to close his locker i put my hand on his.

"you totally did that on purpose." i laughed. we stared at each other for a second smiling, then a familiar voice came up behind me. i turned around and Bianca, tears dried up on her face looked right past me and straight at Eli.

"Eli...got a minute?" she asked, sniffling. Eli looked behind him to see if there was another Eli in sight. when he realized she was talking to him he looked completely confused.

"Me?" he asked, pointing at himself for theatrical gesture. she nodded and i looked down. even though i suggested for her to talk to him, i didn't think she actually would. i looked up at Eli and he nodded his head, yes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: hey guys thanks for the small amount of reviews so far, reviews make me happy. So please, if you are reading and you like it, or even DISLIKE it, let me know and leave a review please ? thanks guys, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**p.s I will update sooner now that I know people are reading.**

Eli's P.O.V

i was still in shock when Bianca walked up and ask to talk to me. i never, ever, gave her the impression that we were acquaintance, let along friends. why me? she looked like she'd been crying, and i was in a good mood, so i decided I'd listen to her PMS issues, and act like i care. i looked at Clare and she looked uneasy about this idea so i kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll be waiting for you in the lunchroom." Clare said, as she swiftly walked off. i watched her walk away and was startled when Bianca snapped me out of my naughty thoughts. i straightened up my posture and turned to face her.

"Clare told me i should talk to you." said Bianca slowly, "and so here i am." she managed a half smile and a tear trailed down her faces, dropping to the floor. i stepped back a little and she seemed to notice.

"Ehh, Bianca I'm not good at feelings and emotions. notice my black attire? i stick to one emotion, well 2...anger and umm...well you know." i said, joking apparently at the wrong time. she stared at me and her perfectly arched eyebrows turned into a frown.

"That's exactly what I'm feeling right now. anger. pure anger. i have NO friends, NO boyfriend, and an STD...i can pretty much guarantee that you don't have many friends either, and you look like you could use some, seeing as though the only people you seem to hang around is the tranny and the strawberry shortcake Jesus fan." Bianca breathed, fury coming out of everything visible on her body. we stayed silent for a minute as i absorbed the fact that Bianca, queen of back stabbing and her unfortunate case of slut germs slapped her in the face with an STD. trademark of my day. i opened my mouth but couldn't seem to find the words so i said the first thing that came to my mind.

"and you want to be friends with me? because you have an STD?" i asked.

"noo Dr. doom. curly told me your going through some crap and i feel like your probably the only one who understands that too much crap is overwhelming...but never mind. this was a stupid idea." she said, turning away. i grabbed her by her sleeve gently and she turned back around, facing me with new tears sliding down her face.

"I guess it couldn't hurt to add to the 3 musketeers." i said bluntly.

"thanks. this will definatley be an odd, unexpected friendship, but one that should help me...and possibly you...depends on what gets you off."

i was taken back at her words, but when she laughed i realized she was joking. i gestured her to walk to the cafeteria with me, and she followed with a smile on her face. as we were walking, i noticed her supposed ex drew looking at us, with angry eyes. Bianca caught sight of him and started walking faster. he stormed toward us, with a look of anger, surprise...and pain.

Drew P.O.V

i couldn't believe my eyes. my brothers best friend Eli, and my ex girlfriend who was avoiding me since our unexpected break-up were walking...together. i didn't know what to think, but i knew i had to get over there, and fast.

i stormed over there and came face to face with Bianca. she looked frail, and innocent. she looked different...she looked almost broken. she looked me up and down and began to cry.

"Bianca...can we talk?" i asked, then looked over at Eli rudely. "in private" i finished, Eli returning the glare. she nodded at him to go inside and he swiftly exited, leaving us standing alone in the halls.

"i got checked out" i began again. she looked down and sniffled.

"And?" she asked, her voice shaky.

"I'm clean. i don't have any STI's or anything." i said simply. she looked up at me, shock written all over her face. she half smiled and her face dropped just as quick as it came. her tears came flooding back. i gently put my arms around her waist and she grabbed my shoulders and collapsed in my arms, causing us to drag to the floor. she cried into my chest for what felt like hours.

"Drew, i love you. i cant believe that i put you in harms way. i have Gonorrhea. and i was dumb enough to not get checked out and 'hang out' with you, even when i kept getting the signs. god I'm so stupid.. i don't deserve you." she said between sobs. i grabbed her face and kissed her tears away.

"Bianca, i don't blame you. I'm not mad at you. i love you too, which is why I'm not giving up on you. we can still be together, we just cant be intimate until your better, but if you think I'm just going to leave you in a time like this, you must be dreaming." i said, smiling gently. she returned the smile and hugged me tighter. i had my girlfriend back.

2 days later

Clares P.O.V

"Alli, does this dress make me look...fat?" i asked Alli, anxiously tugging on my white, lace dress. it cut off just below my knees and showed a fair amount of cleavage. all returned in her room with a bucket of pop corn and her pajamas. she looked me up and down and smiled.

"you look beautiful Clare. absolutely beautiful." she said before giving me a hug.

"thanks best friend. i really wish you could come back to degrassi so YOU could be going with me." i said, returning the hug. she pulled out and looked at me in confusion.

"and what about your knight and shining Gothic dream Eli?" she said, grinning. i blushed and grabbed my purse.

"All 3 of us could've went together." i said quickly. she put the popcorn down and grabbed some black eye liner. she put it on my eyes and said;

"There. now your complete. girls watch out, all eyes are going to be on Clare Edwards tonite!" she said, putting a hair brush up to mouth for theatrical gesture. we both laughed together and a beep came from my phone. i grabbed it and opened the text

I'm outside Alli's house. cant wait to see you in your dress ;) -Eli

i smiled to myself as i replied to the text

on my way. xo - Clare

"He's waiting for me" i announced, checking myself one last time.

"Ok, have fun...and if he gets touchy, the pepper spray is located in my bottom drawer." she said, hugging me. i pulled back and did a giggle.

"Ummm Alli i forgot to tell you...me and Eli are..we're...ok umm...we're going to have sex tonite!" i said. she looked taken back and sat on the bed, her mouth wide open.

"Please say something?" i asked.

"umm...cool?" she said, surprise still written all over her face. i sighed deeply and started towards the door.

"Just...use protection...and make sure you're ready. i know i wasn't when i lost my virginity." she said, her face stricken with sadness. i exited the house and saw Eli standing outside of his hearse. he looked stunning. he didn't look like the usual "All Black Everything" Eli. he had a gray long-sleeved shirt on with a burgundy vest over it, and some gray dress pants. he looked...sexy.

"You look amazing" he said, love blossoming his face. i walked up to him and cuffed my hands around his face. he put his hands around my waist and we kissed passionately. he then opened my door for me and i climbed in Morty. when he got in the car he started the engine, driving towards Degrassi. i stayed silent the whole way, thinking about whether or not i was going to go through with our plans for tonite.


	4. Chapter 4

Adams P.O.V

i cried out in agony as i struggled to fold the tye around my neck properly, standing in front of the bathroom mirror. drew walked in and laughed hysterically. i shot him a glare.

"dude, need help?" drew asked between laughs.

"No, i can handle a stupid tye. dammit!" i shouted as i furiously snatched the tye from around my neck. drew grabbed it and put it around my neck in less than a second. i gave him another glare.

"your welcome." he smiled. he pushed me aside and reached for his hair gel.

"so, what happened with you and Fiona again?" drew asked, while applying gel throughout his hair. i cringed at her name.

"she umm-she...she found out i was err umm...eavesdropping on her conversation and some dude named Bobby came up. i got curious and asked her about it and she cried and ran off." i said, shuttering at the memory. drew stayed silent. "so hows Bianca's STD?" i asked after a minute. drew stopped gelling his hair.

"shes fine. we're fine. we're getting through it." he said, his voice almost as low as a whisper. i looked around and rolled my eyes. my phone buzzed loudly up against the counter as i quickly grabbed it.

"hello?" i asked irritated.  
"you comin to the dance bro?" Eli asked through the phone.

"Umm no, im just on my way to a place i know so well. mi taking a one way train, never to return." i said sarcastically.

"and this place is?" he asked, humor in his voice.

"hell." i said simply. Eli chuckled at my remark.

"dude, seriously? come to the dance."

"i am Eli. but isn't this dance called date night? last time i checked, me have nooo datee!" i said loudly. drew laughed to himself.

"dude, fionas going to be there. she texted Clare. this is your chance to get back on her good side. don't ruin it." Eli said before hanging up. i clutched my heart and then closed the phone. i smiled sweetly to myself. this was my chance, don't ruin it.

Fiona's P.O.V

"another dance please holly j?" i begged as holly j made her way toward Sav, the DJ. she turned to me and smiled.

"Fiona, im not your date!" she laughed. i smiled and tugged at her arm.

"oh come on, i need a dancing partner, and sav, your date, is busy DJing! my favorite song is on!" i screamed as All Of The Lights boomed through the speakers. holly j laughed and joined me back on the dance floor. we danced on each other and some nearby boys whistled. we both laughed. that's when i spotted Eli and Clare walk through the doors. i searched for any sign of Adam, but it was just the two of them.

"holly j, you can go be with sav. I'll be right back." i said as i made my way to Eli and Clare. Eli was holding Clare from the back as she giggled uncontrollably. he noticed me coming and grinned.

"Eli, how are you? Clare, same?" i said cordially. they both smiled.

"we're good, how about you mizzz coyne?" Eli asked smugly. i laughed.

"Umm..good, just girl on girl grinding with my date holly j" i laughed. Eli and Clare smiled.

"hot." i heard a voice say from behind me. i turned around and saw Adam standing there with a very nice black suit on. i frowned instantly.

"spying again Adam?" i snapped as i quickly sped away from the three. Adam caught my arm and tried to get me to turn around, but i snatched it back and stormed away. i didn't dare turn around.

Eli's P.O.V

Adam looked hurt. he went to go sit down in a nearby chair. Clare and i walked over and i put my hand on his shoulder.

"i messed it up, again." Adam said, frowning at the ground.

"Adam, shes not worth it. you can do wayy better." Clare reassured. Adam looked at her and she noticed his devilish glare.

"Clare, i cant do better than her, or any other girl. you know why." he said, looking towards his torso. Clare looked down.

"well, what do you say, all three of us get up and dance the night away?" i cooed, lending my hand out to Adam he just looked away.

"go, have fun. don't let me ruin you guys' night." Adam said, pain in his voice. me and Clare walked away towards the dance floor, where we noticed Drew and Bianca dancing on each other to a fast song. Bianca noticed me and smiled. i smiled back, since we did sorta kinda become friends. she walked over to me and gestured drew to follow.

"whats up guys?" drew asked as i gave Bianca a hug. he looked over at the chairs to see Adam sitting alone. "whys my brother by himself?" he asked curiously.

"he told us not to let him ruin our night. we insisted for him to dance with us but hes heartbroken." Clare said sadly. drew looked over to the DJ booth to see Fiona standing awkwardly by sav and holly j as the couple made out.

"go get Fiona Eli, im going to get Adam" drew said at once. i nodded and made my way over to Fiona. she saw me and looked away.

"mizzz coyne, can i ask you for this dance?" i asked, bowing at her knees. she looked confused.

"i thought you were here with Clare" Fiona said, shaking her head. i laughed.

"clares going to dance with Adam" i lied. Fiona looked down and then at holly j and sav, making out hungrily. she shrugged and grabbed my hand. i led her through the crowd as i spotted drew dragging Adam to the center. i turned Fiona so her back was to Adam i danced with her for a second until drew pushed Adam into Fiona Fiona looked at Adam and scrunched her face. she began to turn away, but he stopped her. me and drew sped away.

Adam's P.O.V

"hi there" i said to Fiona as i took her hands in mine. she looked angry.

"what do you want?" she asked, rage in her tone.

"to dance with you, did i mention you look absolutely beautiful tonite?" i said, taking away some of the frown lines in her forehead.

"this is a fast song." she snapped. just then, a slow song came on and the lights dimmed. Fiona looked annoyed.

"Fiona" i sighed, "please, im sorry. just...give me a chance to make it up to you." i begged. she straightened up her face and swayed with me, keeping her distance.

"he was my ex boyfriend" Fiona began, her eyes getting puffy.

"huh?" i asked, confused.

"bobby, he was my ex." she said sadly. i nodded slowly. i used precaution on my next words.

"did he...umm..die?" i asked slowly. she half laughed and shook her head.

"i wish." she said her eyes glossing up. i looked confused and she noticed.

"he was abusive. he used to...he..." she started, tears coming out of her eyes, smearing her make up.

"he hit you?" i whispered. she nodded frantically.

"Fiona, im SO sorry. if i could rip that bastards head off, i would" i said eagerly. she smiled and moved closer to me. she layed her head on my shoulder and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"thanks for not giving up on me Adam" she whispered. i smiled to myself. i looked over at Eli, Clare, Bianca and drew and they were all smiling at me. i smiled back and held Fiona closer.

STAY TUNED FOR MORE GUYS! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE REALLY INTERESTING, SO PLEASE DONT JUST READ, REVIEW! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note; okay guys this is a SUPER short chapter, and its kind of sucky so I do apologize D: , I was in a rush…but there is one more chapter after this so don't give up on me just yet, please? And make sure to REVIEW for me? Thanks guys, I love you all. **

Drew's P.O.V

Eli, Bianca, Clare and I watched as Adam and Fiona danced to a slow song. our plan actually worked! i looked over at Bianca who was smiling genuine. she noticed me looking at her and grabbed my hand.

Eli and Clare had retreated off to dance together, so i walked Bianca closer to the dance floor and wrapped my arms around her waist as we swayed to the music.

"i know i haven't told you this a lot, but i love you." i said, clutching Bianca's waist as she cuddled in my chest.

"you don't know how good that makes me feel. your so perfect, and im just so glad that i met you. oh, and i love you too." she said, gently rubbing my arm with her hand. i smiled warmly.

"baby, im far from perfect," i laughed. "but as long as im with you, i feel like im on top of the world, and that's close enough."

"kiss me." Bianca said, lifting her head up. our heads came together and we kissed softly but passionate. nothing in the world could ruin this moment that's when Wesley, the dance photographer interrupted us.

"hey guys, would you like to take a picture for the cutest couple at the dance?" he asked, straightening his glasses and replacing the camera film. Bianca smiled and said sure.

we made a cute couple pose as Wesley snapped the picture. Bianca turned to face me after Wesley had left.

"cutest couple? i didn't know it was official." Bianca joked. we assumed our same position as i rubbed my hand through her hair. i kissed the top of her head, as we danced the night away.

Clare's P.O.V

Eli grabbed my waist and pulled me closer as we slow danced. i looked into his eyes, his emerald eyes so beautiful, seducing my eyes so tenderly. my insides started burning and my stomach got butterflies. he was so perfect, so delicious, so mine. i snuck in a quick kiss as we continued staring intently into each others eyes.

"you're so beautiful Clare Edwards." Eli breathed, rubbing his thumb on my cheek. i put my head on his shoulder, as i put his hand back to my waist. he lowered his hands slowly, caressing the sides of my butt. i gasped. i lifted my head up to face Eli.

"Eli stop-" i began, but was interrupted by his lips crushing mine. i felt like i was dreaming, his soft lips moving in rhythm with mine. i felt people staring but i didn't care, i never wanted this kiss to end. he rubbed my butt as i grabbed his hands to try to remove them. he started to kiss my neck gently.

"Eli..." i moaned, "not...here." i said between sighs. he sucked my neck and i moaned loudly. more people turned to look. he grinned, releasing my butt and resumed them back on my waist. i bit my lip and kissed him on the lips again, instantly deepening the kiss.

"the boiler room is free you guys." Adam joked, his hand closed tight around Fiona. me and Eli stopped kissing to see them standing behind us.

"not my style." Eli laughed. my cheeks turned red.

"then don't let Simpson see your, umm, show. hes throwing kids out for 'over excessive' PDA" Fiona laughed, looking over to see Simpson walking 2 seniors out of the gym for 'dry humping' on the dance floor. we all simultaneously laughed.

"i have a better idea." i said, grabbing elis hand and walking toward the exit.

"you wild thang." Eli sang. i laughed hysterically. as soon as we were out of the gym, out in the cold air with the moon lit sky, i pushed Eli up against the wall, kissing him hungrily. he felt his way all around the bottom of my dress, pulling my body closer to his. i straddled him against the wall, as he caressed my body all over. our kiss was immediately stopped when i heard heels tapping toward us. it was .

"Mr. Goldsworthy, ms. Edwards? care to explain your inappropriate display?" she asked, eyes narrowing. Eli snickered, as i released from his grasp and stood there frozen.

"Ohh Mrs. Dawes, we're practicing for a play. its called teenagers." he said, convincingly. Mrs. Dawes seemed unmoved.

"this is not the place nor the time to be 'practicing' anything." Mrs. Dawes said firmly.

"i am soo sorry, mam. we were just leaving." i said, quickly grabbing eli's hand and walking quickly to morty. i didn't dare turn around.

Eli's P.O.V

as soon as we were safe in morty we stayed silent for endless amounts of minutes. I looked over at Clare, who was shivering in the cold car. i immediately turned on the heater, which she seemed to appreciate.

"you know, its much warmer over here." i said, smiling brightly. she looked at me and smiled warmly. she scooted into my arms, hugging my chest as she layed her head under my chin.

"i love you." she whispered, her teeth still chattering. i hugged her closer, pulling her legs up and curling them into my lap.

"i love you more blue eyes." i said, a grin forming on my face. she sighed deeply. we stayed quiet again.

"everything okay?" i asked, worried.

"Eli..i don't think im ready, just yet." she said slowly, her eyes filling with crystal tears. i wiped them away with my thumb. "im so sorry." she said, sniffling. i smiled warmly.

"im COMPLETLEY fine with that Edwards. im not pressuring you, and whenever your ready, im ready." i said gently. she smiled, and snuggled back into my chest.

"do you mind still staying over though? I'd really like that." she said, her tears dissapearing.

"absolutely. movie night?" i asked, throwing her an earthy smile. she smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"we should go back in the dance for the rest of it though, don't you think?" she asked. i nodded as we got out of the car, starting towards the entrance. she quickly spun around, stopping me in my tracks.

"what if Mrs. Dawes rats on us?" she asked, hectically.

"you worry to much." i smiled, reaching for her arm. she linked our arms together and guided me back into the entrance, where we met up with the rest of our friends to end the night perfectly.

**Okay there is one more chapter after this, so make sure to review below, please please? Also, sorry for such the short chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors NOTE: okay guys, I got a review saying that I needed to add more descriptive words so I will try my best on this last chapter. I'd love to hear your feedback, since this was my first fan fic. Please leave a review as I end this! Thanks guys, love you all!**

Adam's P.O.V

i pulled Fiona in closer as we sat on the bench by the doors, sipping some punch.

"Okay guys, thanks for coming out tonite for Date Night! don't forget about the strict NO PDA rule, that will remain in effect when you return to school Monday." Sav said, announcing the end of the night. people on the dance floor started piling through the doors, as the teachers struggled to keep kids under control. Fiona tightened her arm around my stomach as got off the bench, starting towards the doors.

"this was an amazing night Adam." Fiona said, her head on my shoulder.

"you can say that again." i laughed, kissing the top of her warm forehead. i noticed Eli, Clare, drew and Bianca by the doorway waiting on us.

"the guys are waiting for us Fi." i said. she looked in their direction and removed her head from my shoulder. she grabbed my hand and started walking closer to them.

"hey guys! did you all have fun?" she asked excitedly.

"yeah, this is something i really needed." Bianca breathed, her hand intertwined with drews. her eyes were glistening and her skin was oddly red. she looked like she was sick.

"i know i had a good time." Eli said, staring directly at Clare. Clare blushed and looked down, a smile on her face. i rolled my eyes.

"are your parents coming to get you guys?" i asked, breaking the silence.

"my step dad should be here any minute." Bianca said, checking her cellphone. i looked at Eli and Clare

"me and Eli are going to head to the dot for a late night meal before he takes me home." Clare said, looking back up from the ground with the same smile on her face.

"im going to catch a taxi." Fiona said, putting her head back on my shoulder.

"and mom should be pulling up in 1...2..." drew began when we heard a loud honk. it was mom.

"3." drew finished, a smile on his face. he pulled Bianca into a quick kiss before waving his final goodbyes and getting into the passenger seat of moms car. i turned to Fiona and grabbed some hair out of her face.

"I'll call you when i get home." i said, before crushing my lips against hers. i got lost in her lips as mom honked the horn again, this time irritated. i pulled away, blushing.

"don't let me get you in trouble." Fiona said, sadness edged in her voice. i noticed.

"i don't care what she says." i said, grabbing her face between my hands. i kissed her once more, our lips moving softly against each other. i ignored the further honks sounding off from moms car. as i pulled away, a smile crept on the both of our faces.

"goodnight Adam" Fiona said, her lips longing for more. i waved goodbye at Eli and Clare as i entered my moms car. i was prepared for whatever lecture i was soon to receive. it didn't matter, as long as i had Fiona

Clares P.O.V

as drew and Adam drove away, me, Fiona and Eli walked over to sit on the benches outside of the door. i sat in the middle, and cuddled up against eli's chest.

"i cant stop thinking about tonite." Fiona breathed, blushing slightly. she looked like she was truly in love.

"tonite was pretty fun." Eli said, rubbing my arms soothingly. i snuggled my head under his chin.

"and thank you Eli" Fiona said, looking over at Eli Eli looked surprised.

"thanks for what?" Eli said, raising his eyebrows. Fiona giggled.

"for helping get me and Adam back together. if it wasn't for you and drew, i probably would have had a terrible night. you're a good friend." she smiled. i smiled at her words, and so did Eli

"anytime." Eli smirked. a minute later, an orange taxi pulled up. Fiona gathered her purse and turned to us.

"taxi's here. gotta go. enjoy the rest of your night guys!" Fiona said, getting ready to run to her taxi before someone tried to hitch a ride into it. we waved and she started toward the taxi. i lifted my head from under eli's chin and stared into his eyes.

"i wonder what its like." i said, biting my lip. Eli raised an eyebrow..

"whats going on through your mind Edwards?" Eli asked. i shrugged.

"your first time." i said slowly. i looked down, embarrassed. Eli smiled warmly and pulled me back into his chest. he sighed deeply.

"well blue eyes, it all depends on who your with. if you truly love that person, its the best thing in the world. only thing is, you have to be ready. when you have that person that's willing to wait, hats what makes it all more special."

i smiled to myself. i knew i had the right one. i knew that me and Eli would survive and i would share my first time with him, and it would be special. i dozed off as i cuddled into eli's warm arms, his fluorescent skin caressing my waist.

No Ones P.O.V

so what happened on date night? romances were put to the test, relationships were rekindled and intimacy was questioned. all of these things brought these 6 teens closer as couples and as friends.

Adam&Fiona- as Fiona was dealing with her previous relationship problems, a little nosiness cost Adam the girl of his dreams, but with the help of family and friends, they were soon brought together, where Fiona shared her sad memories of bobby with Adam. Adam brought daylight to him and Fiona, letting her know he will always treat her right.

Bianca&Drew- when Bianca's uncarefullness in bed caught up to her with an STD, she felt that she couldn't be with drew, knowing that she could have infected him. when drew comes out clean, he reminds her that they are in this relationship together, and hes not going to leave her for anything. this happening to them only made them stronger, because now Bianca knows she has finally found a good man in her life.

Eli&Clare- Clare and Eli are going strong, and Clare feels that it is time for them to fully show their love. Eli agrees, but somehow knows Clare might not really be ready and hes willing to wait as long as she needs. knowing that she has a boyfriend that wont pressure her, Clare feels complete. the perfect ending to their love story.

THE END!

**Okay guys, I had to end it on this note, simply because I didn't want to stretch it out and make it suck :P but anyways, for all my reviewers and followers and subscribers, thanks for reading ! it meant a lot. Please tune in to my new fan fic "lies, betrayal and lust." Thanks guys! Byee !**


End file.
